


Zenith Base

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Simon discovers that some mercs are all bark.





	1. Zenith Base

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Zenith was misnamed as many of the planets in the 'verse were; it was flat – as far as the eye could see. Not a mountain or hill, just rolling fields. But it did have some advantages, the main one being no Alliance presence, plus plenty of places for a body to find entertainment. 

 

Mal had decided that in light of the big haul they'd made in the last caper they could afford to stay for a week. Book and Kaylee had practically pushed Simon off the ship. River could go wandering with them in the tamer parts of town. 

 

Jayne had disappeared as soon as the ramp was down. No one knew where. He had one of the small communication devices in case they needed to leave in less than a week. Otherwise, no one expected to see him during that time. 

 

Mal intended to see to the needs of the ship first and then he planned some down time of his own. Zoe and Wash were shacked up in a hotel with deep bathtubs. 

 

Simon figured that he could find a nice dining establishment and have real food for a change and then maybe a bookstore to browse. The eating went well. He actually ate more than usual because everything was wonderful.

 

As he wandered the streets, looking for entertainment, he enjoyed the fact that he had some money in his pocket for a change and he didn't have to look over his shoulder. He saw one brightly-lit establishment with men in fetish gear wandering in and out; he looked at the sign by the door and grinned.

 

Strutting up to the entrance, he sneered at the doorman and was gratified when the door was opened immediately. He strutted into the building, old habits coming back with ease. He made his way to one of the bars lining three of the walls and ordered a Master's Boy to drink. 

 

As he sipped the drink, he began wandering toward one of the arches to another room. Most clubs of this nature had a main room for drinking and dancing, with each succeeding room becoming more intense and kinky. 

 

He entered the next room to find about what he was expecting. He looked around at the men being serviced, the pretty boys on leashes, kneeling by rougher looking men. Here and there was an exception, a man of refined looks such as himself with some big bear of a man attending him.

 

Simon continued into the next room, to see boys being spanked, with bare hands, paddles, hair brushes, and here and there a belt or strap. He again scanned the room, finding no one who interested him. 

 

He entered the next room, halting at the door to allow his eyes to adjust. The room was darker, than the prior one. The sounds of moans, pleas and flesh slapping against flesh reached him. When his eyes adjusted, he began touring the room. 

 

There were many men in various states of dress. To one side, a roped off section was labeled 'Seeking', and other men looking over the ones inside. As he watched, one man spoke to another. A bargain was made and the seeker followed the other man out. Simon could only assume they were retiring to a private room. 

 

Simon headed toward the area, determined to find a playmate for the evening. As he walked closer, three more men left the area with dates. He was almost at the barrier when he saw a familiar figure. Jayne was standing in the group, shirtless, his pants hanging low on his hips and his head lowered. 

 

For a short moment, Simon considered leaving. Then he realized this might be his only chance to find out what the merc was like. He'd been attracted to Jayne for some time, but had never expected to do anything about it. 

 

He moved forward, flanking Jayne's position. He waited until he was so close before he spoke. "You there, with the beard." He could have used Jayne's name but felt that it was better if no one there knew their names.

 

Jayne's head rose. He looked momentarily surprised but then covered it. Stepping closer to the ropes he spoke in the softest voice Simon had ever heard him use. "Yes, Sir."

 

"I'm looking for companionship. I'll be here for several days; if things go well I might want to spend them all with you. Is that a possibility?"

 

"I guess that depends on whether or not you can give me what I need."

 

"I'm very talented, I'm sure I can give you all that you desire."

 

Jayne nodded, moved closer. "I have a private room."

 

"Lead the way."

 

Simon followed Jayne down a hallway and into a room. It was clean, with a large bed on one side, and all the normal trappings for BDSM play. There was another door that Simon figured led to a bathroom. Next to the bed was a table with assorted toys and several different types of lube.

 

Simon expected Jayne to say something but he remained silent. Simon walked over to look at the things laid out. They had the look of being well used but cared for. Simon felt respect for anyone who took good care of his equipment. 

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and opened his pants. "Come to me, boy."

 

Jayne glanced at him before lowering his eyes once more. He took a step, "Not that way, show your subservience. Crawl."

 

Jayne immediately went down on all fours. Simon's dick rose as he watched the big man make his way across the floor. When he reached Simon, he waited again. Simon caressed his face. 

 

"That was very good. I appreciate a boy who knows his place."

 

Simon pulled his cock from his pants and issued another order. "I've been long without anyone to ease my needs. Take the edge off for me and let me see how talented you are."

 

Jayne moved forward. "May I use my hands, Sir?"

 

"Yes."

 

Simon watched as long as he could. When the sensation got to be too intense, he closed his eyes and leaned back on trembling arms. Jayne was talented. Simon could tell that he enjoyed what he was doing. Very soon, Simon shot down Jayne's throat. 

 

As Simon panted, he reached down to touch Jayne's face. "You did well, I am pleased."

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

"Is there anything in particular you enjoy? Any triggers I need to avoid?"

 

"I want to serve, in any way you wish. Ain't had anybody do anything I couldn't take."

 

"Sir!"

 

"Sir."

 

Simon caressed the rough cheek as he considered what he wanted to do. "Stand up, undress for me, slowly." 

 

Jayne did as he was told. Simon's eyes lit up as all that glory was revealed. He stood and walked around the Jayne, taking in the tight body from all angles. Stopping in front of him, Simon reached out and hefted the heavy balls. He rolled them gently and then tightened on them, watching Jayne's eyes. 

 

Simon's dick began to stir again as Jayne moaned. Jayne hardened. Simon let out his own moan as he admired the size of Jayne once he was fully erect. 

 

"I sometimes allow my boys to service me, especially when they have such beautiful equipment. Will that be a problem for you?"

 

Jayne tried to suppress a grin, "No problem, Sir."

 

"Undress me." 

 

Jayne undressed him efficiently; taking liberties by kissing exposed flesh as he worked. When Simon was naked, he issued another order. "Lie on the bed, on your stomach." 

 

Jayne took the position he was told. Simon moved from corner to corner, securing Jayne's wrists and ankles. When that was finished, he picked up a hairbrush. Sitting next to Jayne, he rubbed the bristles over the skin of his ass. "Just going to warm you up a little before I fuck you for the first time."

 

Jayne sucked in his breath, but again was silent. Simon was impressed. He didn't know who had given Jayne training but they had done an excellent job. It was always the ones you didn't expect. 

 

Flipping the brush over, he brought it down on Jayne's ass hard enough to make him jerk. "You may make noise if you like. It would pleasure me to hear you."

 

Jayne nodded. With the next blow, he let out a grunt. By the tenth he was groaning; on the twentieth he whimpered. Simon reversed the brush again. Running the rough bristles over the heated flesh, he smiled as something close to a sob issued from the man's throat.

 

The brush dropped, Simon slicked his cock, and then he crawled between Jayne's legs. One hard snap of his hips, and Simon was buried inside, feeling the heat rising from the red glow of Jayne's ass. 

 

Nuzzling an ear, Simon told him. "You're going to give me hours of pleasure. In return I'll take you places you never dreamed you could go."

 

Rising up, Simon took the pleasure he'd talked about, driving into Jayne over and over until he stiffened and flooded Jayne with come. Simon panted against Jayne's throat. 

 

When he'd calmed, he released Jayne from the restraints, ordered him to turn over. Jayne let out another grunt as his sensitive ass touched the bed. Simon grinned at him and bent to pull Jayne's dick into his mouth. 

 

The big merc screamed like a girl as he came down Simon's throat. Simon smiled as he held the swooning man close. He soon drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

 

****** 

 

They barely left the room during the week. When the radios went off, Jayne was so engrossed in fucking Simon for the first time that he didn't even hear it. Simon grabbed for his and answered, rather breathlessly. "Yes, Captain?"

 

"You ever coming back to the ship, Doc?"

 

"I'm in the middle of something here. I should be finished soon. I know where Jayne is, I'll pick him up on the way back."

 

"You okay, Doc? You sound all hot and bothered."

 

Simon managed to stifle a squeak as Jayne hammered into his prostate. "I'm fine, just busy. I'll be back at the ship soon."

 

"See you then."

 

He turned off the radio and then growled, "I'm going to punish you for that one, Jayne."

 

"Yes, Sir, whatever you say."

 

Simon couldn't see it but he could definitely feel the smirk. Later, as they started to leave the club, Simon stopped at a shop near the private room. He ordered Jayne to wait outside for him. Jayne was no longer in sub mode, so as soon as Simon came out with a package he got pushy.

 

"What did you buy?"

 

"I decided you need adornment."

 

"Got tattoos."

 

"This is adornment that will give me pleasure."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You'll see. Tonight when the others are asleep, I want you to meet me in the infirmary."

 

"Simon…"

 

"You offered yourself to me. Have you changed your mind?"

 

"No, I just think that we ought to keep this from Mal and the others."

 

"I won't flaunt you. But River probably already knows."

 

"Yeah, but she'll not tell if she knows you don't want her to."

 

"Relax, give the control to me. You won't be sorry."

 

Jayne looked at Simon with something close to worship. He nodded, and headed toward the ship.

 

River greeted them with smiles. She even kissed Jayne on the cheek, surprising the hell out of him. Then she pulled Simon off to show him the new dress she had bought. Jayne didn't see him again until dinner. Simon made sure they ended up next to each other at the table. 

 

After dinner, they all sat talking for a long time; a week apart gave them plenty of conversation material. It was late before everyone went to bed. Jayne followed his instructions and entered the infirmary to find Simon all sterile and gloved. 

 

"Undress and get on the table."

 

Jayne complied. Simon covered most of his body, leaving his crotch out in the open. Jayne felt the pain of the injection. He twisted, trying to see what Simon was doing.

 

"If you don't stay still, I'm going to put you out."

 

"I'm nervous."

 

"I wouldn't do anything that would seriously injure you."

 

"I know that. I just want to know what you're doing down there."

 

Simon held up an object that looked like two pearls with a connecting strip of wire. "I'm going to put a frenum ladder down your dick. They'll rub my prostate when I let you fuck me."

 

"I did good? You like it?"

 

"Ah, Jayne, for a big, strong man you sure have a small ego."

 

"Not sure what that means. Can't you just tell me if I did it good?"

 

"You did it excellently. And these will make it even more excellent. Now, will you be quiet and let me work before the medication wears off."

 

Jayne nodded and Simon wanted to bend down and kiss the smiling lips. He refrained, remembering what Jayne had said about kissing on the mouth. 

 

Simon hummed a little tune as he altered his lover's cock. When they were all in place, he wrapped it. Then he moved to Jayne's nipples and pierced each of them. He'd considered piercing his sac but decided to wait. If they stayed together, he'd do that on their anniversary. 

 

"No jacking off until I say you're healed."

 

"You mean you're gonna let me still do that?"

 

"Jayne, I'm not going to deprive you of having a good time when I can't be around for you. And here on the ship we won't have the privacy to do all the things we did back there."

 

"That mean we ain't fucking?"

 

"Just until you heal. After that… you don't think I'm going to deprive myself of your hot ass, do you?"

 

"I weren’t sure."

 

"Be sure. You belong to me now. Don't forget that."

 

The smile was back and Simon thought to hell with it. He bent and kissed Jayne. He was very pleased when Jayne's hand slipped up around his neck; when Simon pulled back, Jayne's eyes stayed close. 

 

"Better get you back to your bunk, before I forget that you shouldn't be getting a hard-on right now."

 

"Okay."

 

Jayne allowed Simon to steady him. He went back to his bunk, still smiling. His life had definitely taken a turn for the better. 

 

****** 

 

Jayne waited nervously as Simon unwrapped his dick. He'd followed the aftercare orders to the letter, not wanting to delay his recovery. Simon had found many occasions over the week that he was healing to let Jayne know that he would get to use his newly ornamented equipment to delight his lover.

 

He watched as the last part of the wrapping was removed. Simon's fingers skimmed over his dick, sending a shiver through Jayne's body. Simon grinned up at him. "Do I need to jack you off first so I'll have a chance to enjoy these?"

 

"I can go more than once."

 

"I'm going to hold you to that. Undress me."

 

Simon continued to stroke Jayne, as he was undressed. 

 

"Feels strange, Simon."

 

"You'll get used to it." 

 

When he was naked, he moved to get the lube. Squirting a generous amount on his hand, Simon coated Jayne. 

 

"Get on the bed with your back against the wall."

 

Jayne took the position Simon had indicated. Simon straddled him. "Hold your dick steady for me."

 

Jayne gripped himself at the base, squeezing hard to slow himself down. Simon moved until he was poised above Jayne's cock. Once the head breached him, he pulled Jayne's hand from between them. 

 

Dropping hard, he sighed with pleasure as the beads rolled along his prostate. "Jayne, I'm going to ride you. Hold on for me as long as you can."

 

Jayne nodded. He wrapped his hands around Simon's hips. Concentrating on the feelings, Simon rose up and allowed himself to drop hard again. He didn't bottom often but when he did, he liked it hard and fast. 

 

As the sensations built, Simon moved faster and Jayne thrust upward as much as possible. The two of them rocked together. Jayne's fingers dug deep into Simon's hips, leaving bruises that Simon would admire for a week. 

 

"Simon…"

 

"Let it go, Jayne, I'm going to be right behind you." 

 

Jayne pushed up, as he pulled Simon down and held him in place. Simon felt the heat of Jayne's come filling him. Grabbing his own cock, Simon twisted it almost savagely; his come splashed on Jayne's chest. He dropped his head to rest on Jayne's shoulder and the two gasped for air. 

 

Simon smiled as Jayne nuzzled his throat. Pulling back, he kissed his lover, gently. 

 

"Was it good, Simon?"

 

"Beyond good." Simon dropped his head back to the strong shoulder once more. "You please me very much, Jayne."

 

"I'm glad. I want to make you feel as good as you make me."

 

"Don't worry, Jayne, you do."

 

The room was silent as the two men dozed together. Later when they woke, Simon would let Jayne control the action. It would be a long time before either man would admit that they were in love. But for now, admitting to being in lust wasn't a bad start. 

 

The end


	2. Peak Foundation

Simon smiled as he worked. Jayne watched his lover's face. It had been a year since the first night they'd spent together, Simon had decided to commemorate the date with a new piercing. Jayne had looked at the ring and frowned.

 

"Will I need to take it out when ya let me top?" 

 

Simon smiled; he had learned Jayne so well by then that he read the real intent in the question. "No, it'll just add a little more to what I feel."

 

"Whadda ya call this one?"

 

"It's named for an Earth man who was consort to a queen, his name was Prince Albert."

 

"You sure I won't hurt you with it?"

 

"Jayne, you let me worry about that."

 

"Don't wanna hurt ya, that's all."

 

"I appreciate that. Now be quiet while I work."

 

Simon slipped the ring through the opening and made sure it was closed properly. Picking up the piercing needle, he pulled the loose skin of Jayne's scrotum up and made room for another ring just below the base of his cock. When he locked the new ring in place he smiled at the new look of his lover's body. Bending, he kissed the flesh around the new piercings. Jayne let out a soft sigh.

 

In the past year, they'd become close, so close that everyone on board knew they were together. It wasn't mentioned, but Simon could tell that they knew. Not many days passed without sex in some form happening between them. Anytime they made planet fall, and could get away, they played heavier games. This had been one of those times. Simon urged Jayne onto his side. Simon's hands traced the marks he'd left on Jayne's ass. He let his mind float back to the night they'd spent in a seedy hotel room. 

 

****** 

 

Jayne had opened the door and walked over to the dresser. Simon had checked out the bathroom, pitched a towel to Jayne. The small bag Jayne carried was unloaded onto the towel on the dresser. Simon removed his coat and hung it in the small closet. 

 

"Undress."

 

Jayne had obeyed instantly. Simon sat on the edge of the bed and watched. He loved watching Jayne get naked for him. As all that toned flesh was revealed, Simon's cock began to harden. When Jayne was naked, he rose and motioned to Jayne to get onto the bed.

 

"On your stomach, boy."

 

Jayne did as instructed; automatically spreading his legs and arms. Simon picked up the cuffs from the dresser and efficiently bound Jayne to the bed. Stepping back, he looked at the vision lying helpless, waiting for whatever he wanted to do. 

 

He reached down and adjusted his hard-on in his pants. Walking back to their toys, he mulled over what to use. Jayne had whittled a new paddle from a piece of driftwood he'd picked up on the last planet they'd been on. It was a nice weight, the wood bleached gray from the saltwater and sun. Jayne had even carved Simon's initials into one side and his own in the other. 

 

A wicked grin flashed across Simon's face as he picked it up and walked back to the bed. Kneeling between Jayne's widespread legs, Simon brought down the paddle. Over the next several minutes the only sounds in the room were the slap of the wood against flesh and Jayne panting. 

 

"You did a nice job on this paddle, boy. The initials were an especially good idea. Your ass is now marked as mine."

 

"It's been yours, Sir, since that first night."

 

Simon bent forward and rubbed his cloth-covered crotch against Jayne's red ass as he bit deep into his boy's throat. Jayne responded with a deep groan as his body tried to sink into the bed, seeking relief from the irritation of wool over inflamed skin. 

 

Simon allowed him to wiggle, not that he could do much of that with his ankles and wrists bound so tightly. Simon reached for the lube that Jayne had placed on the bedside table. Rising up, Simon squeezed a generous portion onto the top of Jayne's crack. Opening his pants, he pulled out his cock. Sliding it into the lube, he rolled it around and then down to slick Jayne's hole. 

 

With a hard push he slid into the heat. Jayne gasped at the suddenness, combined with the irritation of fabric and zipper connecting with his sore body. Simon's grin could only be classified as wicked. Of course, most people would say to be a good surgeon a man had to be a bit sadistic. Simon was definitely sadistic in his use of his lover at times, and not just when he had him helpless.

 

Jayne hadn't said it out loud, but Simon knew that he got off on the pain. There had been times when Jayne had come from the pain alone. Simon pounded into Jayne, no finesse, no gentle foreplay, just a rough hard fuck, designed to get Simon off. 

 

He loved the sounds he was forcing from the man under him. With a last hard shove he let go, his come filling Jayne's ass. Lying full length on his lover, Simon enjoyed the flexing of Jayne's ass around his spent dick. Jayne was panting and whining. He was rubbing himself against the bed as much as possible. 

 

Simon ground down against Jayne keeping his dick buried as deeply as possible. "Please, Sir."

 

"I didn't give you permission to speak, boy."

 

Jayne whimpered, and rutted. Simon fastened his teeth in Jayne's throat. When he tasted blood he released the bit of flesh. "Come!"

 

Jayne whimpered into the pillow, his ass clamped down and his entire body shook with the intensity of his climax. Simon purred as he licked the blood from Jayne's throat. When Jayne's body stopped shaking, Simon pulled out, bringing out a moan. 

 

Rising, he entered the bathroom and cleaned himself. Bringing back a warm cloth, he bathed Jayne. He then covered his lover with the blanket and left him to rest. He made his way through the town, and locating a store, he purchased a bottle of wine, some fresh fruit, a crusty loaf of bread and a rich cheese. 

 

Jayne was still sleeping when he returned to the room. He woke him with another session of the paddle. This time he used the other side and placed Jayne's initials next to his on that fine ass. He undressed when he fucked him that time, napping on top of Jayne after he'd come. 

 

Later, he positioned Jayne so that he was sitting in the center of the bed, then refastened the cuffs. Placing the food on the table next to the bed, he straddled Jayne and hand fed him. He alternated the bits of fruit, cheese and bread with his cock. He even managed to time things so that Jayne got a mouthful of come as his dessert. 

 

Simon smirked as Jayne made his way cautiously up the ramp when they returned to the ship. Wash gave him a curious look, but didn't ask. The crew had become used to seeing Jayne moving slowly or carefully after he and Simon disappeared on different planets. This time he was decorated with two sets of initials and a spectacular set of bruises. 

 

****** 

 

Jayne moaned softly as Simon's fingers traced the letters in his ass. Simon grinned as he saw Jayne's cock twitch. He'd given him a drug that would prevent his cock from rising; he'd keep him drugged until he was sure that Jayne's newest piercing had healed. Lying down, he scooted closer to Jayne.

 

"Sleep, boy."

 

Jayne nodded. Simon waited until he heard the deeper breathing that signified that Jayne had obeyed, slipping into slumber himself at last. 

 

When Simon determined that Jayne was healed, he planned a night to allow Jayne to be in charge. They were in Jayne's bunk, out of deference to Book sensibilities. Jayne was freshly showered and naked. Simon had cleaned himself fastidiously, inside as well. He intended for them to play a long time.

 

Taking the syringe from his pocket he injected Jayne. 

 

"What's that?"

 

"Something to keep you going for me a long time."

 

Jayne had become used to his drug-enhanced love life. Simon had no compunctions about using his medical knowledge to improve on things. As Jayne waited for the effects to kick in, Simon undressed. Taking the lube from the dresser, Simon coated his fingers and began to get himself ready. 

 

"Get on the bunk, Jayne."

 

Jayne took his position, back braced against the bulkhead, centered to give Simon room for his legs. Simon straddled him, using his slick hand to coat Jayne's hard-on. Jayne watched, a worried frown on his face. He could shoot someone with nary a thought, but the idea of hurting Simon was enough to make him panic. 

 

"Easy, Jayne. Deep breath."

 

Jayne obeyed. But when Simon lifted up and moved forward while directing Jayne's dick back past Simon's balls, he stopped breathing. Simon worked himself down carefully onto the augmented cock, letting out a little grunt as the PA pushed through the muscle ring. Jayne's hand gripped the covers tightly as he watched Simon's face for any sign of pain.

 

Once he was fully impaled, he gripped Jayne's head and kissed him. Starting slow and soft, he used his tongue to press into Jayne's mouth. Tongues stroking, sucking on Jayne's tongue, he rolled his hips slightly. He could feel the lessening of tension in Jayne's shoulders as the kisses continued. 

 

Pulling back slightly, he smiled at the sex drunk expression. The times he let Jayne fuck him were as intense in their own way as the times they fucked after a long scene.

 

"Jayne, look at me."

 

Jayne's eyes opened. Keeping their eyes locked, Simon lifted up, allowing Jayne's cock to slip from his body. He worked himself back down just as slowly. 

 

"Have I ever told you what a beautiful dick you have? How much I enjoy having something this big inside me?"

 

"Tianna, Simon!"

 

"Baobei."

 

Jayne's arms wrapped around him, squeezing tightly. Simon rubbed his chin against Jayne's head as he pulled up again. The rhythm he set was slow, steady. He knew they'd both be exhausted before the drugs wore off.

 

Jayne caressed the white flesh of his lover as Simon moved on him. He was feeling slightly different from other times Simon had used a drug on him. He'd have to ask later why. But right then all of his breath was being used to pant, moan or whimper.

 

Simon varied his movements on Jayne, looking for the perfect pace to keep the feeling just right. Jayne was making a keening noise against his shoulder as he slobbered on it. Simon grinned at the tickle of Jayne's spit running down his back. Sliding his fingers around Jayne's jaw, he pulled him up to ravish his mouth again. 

 

"Ready to bring this on home, Jayne."

 

"Huh?"

 

"My legs are tired." 

 

Jayne's big hands moved down to feel the trembling of overworked muscles in Simon's thighs. Jayne flipped them with little effort. Simon relaxed back as Jayne took over the movements. Jayne bit his lip in concentration, trying to move carefully.

 

"Jayne, if I wanted to be treated like porcelain I'd be in Kaylee's bed."

 

Jayne frowned and growled. Simon grinned up at the jealous man. He'd gotten some very hard fucks by mentioning her name, and this time was no exception. Jayne forgot all about the new ring in his dick. Lifting Simon's legs, he began to slam into the tight hole. 

 

Simon's eyes closed, he arched as far as he could, grabbed handfuls of the blanket he was lying on and let Jayne take them both over the line. As Simon shot into the air between them, Jayne let out a self-satisfied, "Yes! That's it!" 

 

Simon was semi unconscious as Jayne thrust in for the last time and held Simon with bruising force as he came deep inside. Simon regained awareness in gradual increments. First was the sensation of Jayne still twitching inside him. Then came the discomfort of fingers digging into his thighs. 

 

Jayne panted harshly as he tried to remain upright; any other move would pull him from Simon's body and that was not acceptable, not in this or any other 'verse. He opened his eyes when he felt Simon's hands rubbing over his.

 

"Don't need to keep me captive. I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Sorry." Jayne lightened his hold. Simon's fingers rubbed his hands, caressing.

 

Jayne shifted, easily lifting Simon to straddle his thighs. Holding him close, Jayne went back to sucking on his neck. Simon smiled softly, dropping his head onto a strong shoulder. When Jayne softened and slipped out, he moved the sleeping Simon onto the bunk. Pulling the blanket up over them, he drifted off as well.

 

The end


End file.
